The Garden EDEN
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Len fighting with the rebels against a paradise known as EDEN in exchange for a better life for everyone. What will happen between himself, his friend Miku, and sister Rin when he gets captured during a mission and becomes a soldier for EDEN?
1. EDEN's Soldier

_**The Garden EDEN**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- We'll I thought I would try something new this time XD**_

_**Len- It's a bit different from what you wrote before…**_

_**Miku- But im still falling in love with Len right?**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- OF COURSE YOURE FALLING IN LOVE WITH LEN MIKU!**_

_**Len- Jeez BL4CK R4BBIT.**_

_**Lily- Hmm, I think I have a pretty good role in this story…**_

_**Miku- But I'm the one who Len's falling for!**_

_***Len Blushes***_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- Sadly, you're not appearing until the next chapter Miku.**_

_**Miku- WHAT?**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- HURRY! THE STORY!**_

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

**(Point Of View)**

**Hidden silently, a young man hid behind an abandoned home. ** It wasn't much of a home. The whole house was in ruins from the incident a few decades back.

**The young man turned revealing his blonde hair. He was slightly built and his face could have attracted any women. A small pistol and dagger hung at his left hip while he carried a MP5 machine gun in his hands. **

40 years ago, a nuclear war had destroyed most of the land. In order to protect the people, the government had designed EDEN.

EDEN was a huge dome that could house thousands. The whole dome was 14 miles across and 7 stories tall. It even extended underground. There was no way of getting in for it was highly guarded. People inside had a great life, water, food, and no comforts of getting attacked. However, outside of EDEN was completely different. Most houses were in ruins. The fear of getting attacked was normal and bandits wandered around for helpless strangers.

**The young man took a deep breath and looked behind him. Backup wouldn't come for a while. He opened up a small locket revealing a picture of himself with his sister and a teal haired girl. **

**Suddenly and call came on his phone**

{Len? Come in Len.}

**The young man spoke into the phone.**

{Kaito… How much longer until back up is coming?}

**Suddenly, Len felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly whipped around and pressed a dagger under the chin of the unknown figure. It was a blue haired man wearing a bulletproof vest. He held up a phone in his right hand **

"Jeez, don't do that Kaito." Sighed Len with relief

Ten other men were behind Kaito

"Remember the plan guys?" asked Kaito

**Len nodded.**

The plan was fairly simple. Len's team would try and enter EDEN through air vents. They would make their way to the central computer; the computer was the source of all the energy in EDEN. Break the computer and goodbye EDEN. However there was a problem.

"The vents are right next to some guards. We have to fight through. Might have to lose some men." Commented Len

**One of the members gulped loudly.**

"Another team will create a distraction of some sort on one of the gates of EDEN. Most of the guards will leave and we don't really have to fight." Said Kaito having solved that problem already.

"When do we start?" asked Len

"Not for 10 minutes. You can relax." Replied Kaito

**Len set his gun on the wall and took a deep breath.**

Why was he doing this? Was it for his sister and friends to have a better life? The selection for living in EDEN was messed up completely. Only those who had some sort of connection with the government and were famous were let in. Everyone else was left to die outside.

**Suddenly, there was an explosion from another gate. The guards quickly left to see what was going on.**

**Everyone got up and ran towards the vents. Two men quickly opened up the vents but some guards had appeared.**

**Four men stood in front of Kaito and Len. **

"Hurry up and go! We'll hold them off!" Yelled one of the men over the sound of bullets being fired.

**Len, Kaito, and two other members of the team scrambled into the vents. They crawled for five minutes in darkness until they came out into a plain white hallway.**

"Which way to the computer?" asked Len

**Kaito scratched his head**

"Honestly, I didn't think we would have made it this far…." He admitted

"GUARDS!" exclaimed one of the members of the team

Kaito turned his head to see four guards rushing towards them.

"GO!" he told Len

**Len turned to run but he looked back**

"What about you?" He asked

"I'll meet you up when I can."

"Don't die on me Kaito" joked Len

**Kaito shrugged**

"If I'm dead then I cant marry your sister so I guess I have to stay alive."

"Marry? My sister?"

"Just go!"

**Len turned and ran in the opposite direction not turning back. No matter what, he must complete this mission.**

**Len's**

**P.O.V.**

**I ran as fast I could. I wandered for a while looking for the main computer. **

_Why couldn't they have signs?_

**I ran for some more. My breathing got a bit heavy. I was tired. I looked up only to see several colored lines on the wall. One of them said 'Main Computer'.**

"Oh? There's the sign." Wishing I saw it a bit earlier.

**I followed the sign until I hit some double doors. I pulled on the handle only to find it locked.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I just got passed the massive doors getting into EDEN only to be stopped by this useless second door!"

**I kicked the door releasing all my frustration on it.**

**Suddenly, a yellow haired girl appeared. Her hair was swaying down to her knees and a revolver in her hand. **

**Without warning, she shot several bullets. Out of instinct, I dodged the bullets right away. I held up my MP5 and shot several bursts of bullets.**

**One of the bullets manages to hit her left arm. Much to my surprise, she wasn't bleeding. Instead, wires fell out.**

**She wasn't human… I sprayed as much bullets as I could scared out of my mind. In a combination of inhumane movements dodged all the bullets. **

**I took out my knife and slashed at her.**

**She shot some several bullets three feet away from me. 6 years of intense training kicked in. I quickly ducked and did an uppercut slash with the knife once the bullets had passed overhead.**

**The girl looked surprised but regained her composure. She took a step back and caught my arm. The strength at which she grabbed it made my drop my weapon. She held the revolver to my heart and shot.**

**After that, it was black. I failed my mission.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

**(Point Of View)**

**The yellow haired girl looked at the lump on the floor. Several guards appeared before the girl. **

"The people outside of EDEN have retreated for now."

**The girl nodded thoughtfully. Then she looked at the body of the boy**

"Want us to throw away the body?" asked one of the guards

"No… Take him to Luka… I think he would interest her for now…"

The man nodded. He and another took the body and carried it to the 'VOCALOID' room.

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point Of View)**

There was only blackness. It was really boring. There wasn't much to do.

"Am I dead? If this is what it's like being dead, then being dead sucks…"

**Suddenly a bright light appeared almost blinding me. I shut my eyes. When I opened them again, I was on a bed in a white room. A pink haired girl and a yellow haired girl were in front of me.**

"Good morning test subject 02" Said the pink haired girl. "I'm professor Luka and that's Lily. The girl who umm well, killed you."

**I shot out of the bed into a fighting stance. I looked down and looked at what I was wearing. It was just a white pajama. **

"Don't worry Subject 02. We won't hurt you." Said Luka like a mother comforting her child.

I wasn't convinced.

"Wasn't I supposed to be dead?" I asked

**Luka nodded.**

"You were but I turned you into a VOCALOID." Replied Luka

"A what?"

"An android made for combat. You will help us protect EDEN"

"NO WAY!" I objected

"And why not?" asked Lily

"Because EDEN is what I'm against!"

**Luka smiled sadly.**

"EDEN is a wonderful place. Without EDEN, many people would suffer."

"People are suffering! Outside the walls of EDEN!" I reminded Luka

"Think about it Subject 02. If it wasn't for EDEN, the people outside of EDEN would lack the supplies they need."

It was true. Sometimes EDEN would bring out things they didn't need anymore. Toasters, TVs, computers, etc. The people outside would take these items and have a little more comfortable life.

"And the people in EDEN have to fear about attacks from the people outside. We have children here too."

**I thought about it.**

Maybe EDEN wasn't as bad as I thought I was. I could try and see what life is like here…

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

**Luka's eyes lit up**

"You're willing help us?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just going to observe."

**Luka took my hand and lead me to a room. Lily followed silently behind us.**

The room had a bed, a computer, and a closet. It wasn't much.

"This is your room Subject 02. The computer is for uploading things into your body."

"Uploading?"

"Like maps, information, and other things that could be found on the internet."

"And how do I do that?" I asked

"There's a USB chord that could be detached from the bottom of your hand."

**I pushed the area under my hand and a USB fell out.**

"That's freaky."

"Its going to be useful." Commented Lily

**Luka went over to the closet and pulled out a uniform.**

It was a white jacket but the collars were angled into triangles. Lines on the side of the uniform were yellow and the number 02 was sown onto the left shoulder. White pants came along with it,

"This is going to be your uniform. You're going to be patrolling around EDEN making sure nothing is wrong."

**I took the uniform and felt it. It was soft and Luka was just looking at me.**

"Go on and change." Said Luka

"Now! In front of you two?"

"Don't worry. I saw all of you when we were recreating your body."

**I blushed slightly. **

"Just turn around then."

**Luka and Lily quietly turned while I changed. I let them turn around once I was done.**

"My you look handsome. Don't you think so Lily?"

**Lily nodded slightly. **

**I sighed. **

"How will the people of EDEN act when they see me?" I asked curious

"They'll respect you. They know you're going to protect them."

"How do they know that?" I asked

"The news is a powerful thing Subject 02" said Lily

_Subject 02…._

"Could you call me Len instead of 02?"

**Luka smiled and nodded**

"Of course Len. You're part of the family."

"Family?"

"Yes. I'm the mother, Lily is your sister and you're my newest son" said Luka cheerfully.

**Luka looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little past 11**

"My, looks like its time for bed"

"But I'm not tired" Complained Lily

**Luka turned to me.**

"Could you bring Lily to her room? I have to work on some things."

"Sure thing" I replied

**I walked with Lily to her room. **

Strangely she reminded me of Rin. I thought of my sister Rin who must be worried out of her mind. But now, I have a new family.

**We stopped in front of Lily's room.**

"Thanks brother."

"Brother?"

"You're part of the family. You're my older brother."

"How do you know I'm older?"

"We did some tests on you while you were dead and found out you were 18. I'm only 16."

**I was surprised how quickly Lily had accepted me. I looked at her and pat her head. The sudden action had surprised Lily and myself but then she calmed down enjoying the contact between out bodies. I didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was because she was so much like Rin.**

"Go to bed Lily."

"Good night" she replied and she sunk into her own room.

**I quietly went to my own room and lied down on the bed. I wonder how everyone is doing….**


	2. Runaway

**BL4CK R4BBIT- Hey guys! Chapter two is out! I'm currently working on two stories so sorry for any delays!**

**Miku- To make up for it, this chapter has 3000 words. Read to your hearts content!**

**Len- Miku makes her first appearance!**

**Miku- Are you happy Len?**

**Len- I, uhhh… yes…**

**Miku- So CUTE!**

***Miku attacks Len with love***

**BL4CK R4BBIT- On with the story!**

_**Runaway**_

**I woke up in a completely white room. For a second, I didn't know where I was. There was a knock on my door. Slowly, I turned my head to the sound.**

"Come in." I said still half asleep.

**I looked at the time. It was only 8 in the morning. **

_Who wakes a person up this early in the morning?_

**The door opened to reveal a girl in her teens with long yellow hair. She looked like any other girl except for the fact that she had a revolver hung on her hip and her white VOCALOID uniform.**

"Its time for breakfast." Said Lily cheerfully

**I slowly got up into a sitting position on the bed. I gave a small sigh and smiled at the girl.**

"Thanks for waking me up Lily" I replied while yawning.

"My pleasure brother. Let's go together."

**I quickly got dressed while Lily waited for me outside of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really look the same. My once short hair now grown to reach my shoulders; my left eye was the color of blood while by right eye was still the same old blue.**

**I came out of the room and walked with Lily to the cafeteria. I was amazed at how much power VOCALOIDs really had. A whole floor was devoted to the workers of VOCALOID. You could find libraries, bathrooms, arcade, and hundreds of rooms.**

**Luka was waiting for us at a table with another girl. The girl looked a lot like Lily except for the fact that her hair was in one huge ponytail. She quickly waved to us and beckoned us over.**

"Len, this is Neru." Said Luka," She's one of the scientists here, and also out stylist."

**Lily and I sat down on chairs opposite of Luka and Neru. Lily however stuck close to me and held onto my sleeve even as we sat down. I looked at Lily wondering what was with her.**

**I looked back to Neru and smiled**

"Nice to meet you Neru."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you take a shower?" she asked ignoring my greeting

"What?" I asked a bit surprised

**I sniffed my sleeve making sure I didn't bad. Once I was content that I knew for a fact I was pretty clean, I turned my attention back to the others, **

"Neru here is going to give you a make over." sighed Luka

"Isn't that for girls?" asked Lily silently.

"Contrary to popular belief, it isn't." stated Neru.

**The four of us ate a meal of waffles and orange juice. **

**Once we were done eating, Neru grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged to her own room with Lily and Luka slowly following us. It was very much like my room; a computer, bed closet. However there was one minor difference.**

"What's with that barber's chair?" I asked

"Just sit down fool."

**Reluctantly, I sat down and Neru started to work. I could hear the scissors as they cut a chunk of my hair. She tied the remaining strands into a ponytail and brushed off the cut hair from my neck.**

**Then, she went to her closet and pulled out an eye patch. It looked pretty normal if you had ignored the fact that there was a big 'V' on it.**

"Wear it." She commanded

"Which eye?" I asked

"Cover eye with the color you had normally before you became a VOCALOID."

"Why?"

"Because, you are no longer the person in the past."

"And why do I have to wear this?"

"Because a person with two different eye colors is just downright weird."

**Right after I put it on, she kicked my out of the room. I saw Luka and Lily waiting for me.**

"My you look handsome." Said Luka as she gave me a big hug

I couldn't help but feel good about myself after hearing the compliment.

**Lily quickly grabbed a hold of my hand**

"She didn't do anything weird right?" asked Lily

"Not really." I guessed Lily had a bad experience with Neru in the past.

"I guess its time for you to get to work." Said Luka as she gave me a flash drive.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the flash drive.

"It contains maps on every floor of EDEN and the area outside. Download it into yourself."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you and Lily to go eliminate the vendors at a black market. The area of the market is in the maps."

I thought of having to go to a place where guns and knifes were a normal thing. I looked at Lily's guns and looked at my own waist.

"Do I at least get a weapon?" I asked

"Of course you do silly. But I really don't think you need one. Come to my room after you downloaded the maps into yourself."

"How can I find your room?"

**Luka looked at me and sighed**

"Like I said. It's all in the maps."

**I hurried to my room with Lily. I pushed the bottom of my hand and a USB fell out. I plugged in the flash drive Luka gave me and the USB. I transferred every file to the USB.**

**Suddenly, a huge flash appeared blinding me. Tons of information filled my brain. I could clearly see each map and even photos in my mind. All I had to do is want the item to appear and, it's there..**

**I looked at Lily who just smiled back once the whole thing was finished. **

"Shall we go to Luka's room?"

**Lily nodded cheerfully and we 'skipped' our way to Luka's room.**

**When we entered the room. It was completely different than mine or Lily's. The whole room was painted a deep sea blue color with painted tunas all over. **

"Welcome Len!" said Luka cheerfully.

"My weapon?" I asked quickly wondering what I would get.

"Jeez, you're like a little kid in a candy store" teased Luka

"Sorry."

"Its fine." Said Luka as she took out a briefcase. ,"Your weapon is in here."

**I opened up the briefcase to reveal a 6 bullet revolver. The only weird thing about it was its golden color and the barred was 4 times larger than that of a normal revolver.**

"It's huge" I commented.

**Luka smiled**

"Its heavy but with your new strength it should be easy. It can still shoot without bullets too."

**I examined the gun carefully.**

"Shoot without bullets? Then what does it shoot?"

"Air. Really compressed air. It hurts like a paintball though…"

"Care to explain how it shoots?"

"Even I did you wouldn't understand. And besides, you just need to shoot."

"Good point"

"Just know that the air won't kill someone. It's just going to hurt a lot."

"Thanks for the advice."

**Luka handed me a 4 cases of bullets.**

"The first three have normal bullets and carry 12 each. However, the last one carries freezing bullets, stun bullets, and exploding bullets. I think they all explain themselves."

**I looked in the case and pulled out an exploding bullet. They were all color coded. Red for exploding, blue for freezing, and yellow for exploding.**

**I put the bullets in small bags that hung on my right leg. The gun would be placed on my left hip.**

"I think I'm going to like the exploding one the best…." I commented.

"Personally like the freezing bullets." Said Lily.

Luka handed me a butterfly knife. I took the knife and found it was surprisingly heavy.

"As you can see, it's a butterfly knife. But the metal used to make it is made from the same material used to make you. So it won't scratch or chip."

**I quickly flipped the knife open and then back again. I was used to a knife like this. If someone tried to go close combat on me, I would be ready.**

"Well, I guess its time for your first mission.." Said Luka cheerfully.

"And our mission is?" asked Lily.

"There's a slave market kidnapping people and selling them off to gangs and terrorists."

"Terrorists?" I questioned.

"People who attack EDEN. We call them terrorists here."

**I nodded. It made sense. People attacking others who were just normally carrying on with their lives definitely put some fear into people.**

"Continue on."

Luka nodded.

"I want you and Lily to go out and disband that little market. The market is in an abandoned mall which you two could sneak in as buyers."

"How do we get there? The place you marked takes five days on foot." Asked Lily.

**Luka smiled like a fox. She led us to a chamber with wires scattered all over the floor. **

**There was a big, steel door which I guessed was an exit out of EDEN. On two pedestals were yellow motorcycles.**

The motorcycles had guns on each side and lots of colorful buttons near the handle.

"Whoa." Was all I said. I marveled at the motorcycles.

"These are your rides. They should get you to the market in two days." Said Luka while handing us each a bag, "In the bags are supplies for you two to use."

**Lily looked in the bag to see what was inside.**

"Sleeping bags, tent, extra bullets, and C4 explosives."

"Do we really need C4?" I asked

"Of course Len! How do you think you're bringing down the market?"

**Lily and I got on the motorcycles. Luka came up beside me as I was getting on. **

"Come back home safely Len."

"I will mother." I don't know why that last word had came out of my mouth.

**Luka smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Then she went to Lily and did the same thing. The gate slowly opened and Lily and I were on our way. The motorcycles were surprisingly quiet and made very little noise. It was easy to ride on the sand. **

**The land was barren except for a few cactuses and shrubs. After riding for about 6 hours, Lily and I decided to set up camp.**

**I set up our tents while Lily made fire and started on dinner. While the pot of beans was boiling and the rabbit we caught was cooking on the fire, I heard a faint noise. Lily looked up. My hand reached for my gun as the sound got louder. Suddenly, my eyes focused on a girl being chased by some men.**

**Lily quickly got to her feet. Through the darkness, I made out chains on the girl's hands and feet.**

**The girl saw our campsite and ran towards us. The men behind her ran after but weren't shooting. I guessed they wanted the slave intact.**

"It's a slave." I told Lily

**Lily** **nodded** **slowly**.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Lets save her. I don't want the slave trade growing any further."

**The girl quickly stumbled into our campground. She fell and looked at me with eyes pleading for us to help her. Her long teal pigtails were a mess. Tears and dust covered her face. **

For some reason, I thought I knew the girl. But I barely had any time to think about it when the two slave traders stood five feet away from us.

"Give us back our merchandise." Said the bigger one. He had a full grown beard and smelled like a wet dog.

**] looked at the helpless girl was sobbing. I still couldn't figure out whom that was, I turned back to the man. My left hand ready on my revolver,**

"Sorry. But finders keepers." I replied.

**Lily smacked her palm to her forehead**,

"Brother…."

"What?" I asked, I thought I had a pretty good comeback,

"Please don't say anything like that."

"Don't you think I was a good comeback?"

"I've seen a lot better,"

**The three onlookers we staring at us amazed how casual we were acting. The smaller slave trader came closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"Don't ignore us!"

**I grabbed is hand and flipped him over my shoulder. I quickly took out my knife and stabbed it into the ground right next to his head. The other one fumbled for his gun but Lily took out her own and shot the gun away with pin point accuracy.**

**The man yelped and started to away looking back to see if we were chasing him.**

"Should I go after him?" asked Lily

"We have no use for them and the girl is safe."

**I looked at the teal haired girl who was still on the ground wiping her tears away. The man I just owned was now showing small tears.**

"Please let me go sir."

**I looked at Lily and smiled.**

"He is the first person to call me sir! Wow."

**I got up and looked at the man.**

"You better run as fast as you can. If I still see you in…"

"30 seconds." Interrupted Lily.

"30 seconds, I'll shoot you down. Come back for us and I will personally handle you myself. Got it?"

**The man nodded and got to his feet ready to make a dash for it when he got the chance.**

"Ill start. Go. One, two, three…"

**The man ran as fast as his feet could take him. By the time I counted to 25, the man wa out of sight. I turned to the girl.**

"You all right?"

**The girl nodded and gave a weak smile.**

"Yes, thank you. I'm Miku Hatsune."

_Miku… Where have I heard that name before?_

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

"And I'm Lily!" said Lily cheerfully.

**Miku's eyes widened at my name.**

"Kagamine? Rin has the last name… Y-You're Rin's brother!"

"You know my sister Rin?"

**Lily looked up at the word sister. She was just watching our conversation from near the fire until now.**  
>"You're still my sister too Lily."<p>

"She's my friend. We're part of a…" Miku stopped herself. I knew why. If word got out to EDEN that she was a resistance member, she would be put into jail imminently,

"Resistance huh?" I asked. The resistance was what we had called ourselves when we fought against EDEN.

**Miku slowly nodded in shame. A secret was now out. Who knows what her punishment could be,**

If she knew Rin, she must have known all the other members of the group.

"How's Kaito doing?" I asked

**Miku looked up surprised.**

"I used to be an old friend…."

**Miku nodded.**

"He's getting married."

"Married? To who?" I asked surprised. I had a good idea who he was getting married to though.

"Rin. He proposed after a mission where Rin's brother was supposed to be dea…" Miku trailed off. I couldn't be dead. I was right in front of her as living proof.

"Dead?" asked Lily.

**Miku nodded once again.**

"What happened to you?" Miku asked.

"Stuff. I'm now working for EDEN."

"EDEN! But they're the enemy!"

"They killed me yes. But they remade me."

**Miku tilted her head in confusion.**

"I am now a VOCALOID. An android working for EDEN."

"But…"

"Miku, people in EDEN are suffering too. I can't just let that go."

**Miku looked down.**

"So what are you doing now? Killing off the resistances?"

"Think about it Miku. If EDEN wanted to wipe out the resistance, they could have done it a long time ago. Lily and I are here to wipe out the slave market."

**Miku's eyes stared into mine unbelieving.**

""You don't have to believe us but it's the truth." Said Lily.

"Then what are going to do with me?"

"We'll take you with us. Once were done, we'll take you back home."

**Miku sat down and sighed. **

**Lily came over to me and whispered.**

"We don't have enough food for three people."

"She can have my share."

"But…"

"Just be a good girl and give her my share."

"Okay… And what about the tents? We only have two.

**I looked at the tents. They could barely fit one and a half of a person.**

"Miku can have mine." I said once again.

"Are you sure?" asked Lily

"Positive."

**The desert sun was now gone. Miku huddled and shivered. Her teeth were clattering non-stop. I took my blanket and draped it over her..**

**She smiled with thanks and moved closer to the fire. Once the food was done, Lily handed a bowl of beans and a piece of bread which Miku took and stuffed in her mouth.**

**Lily ate silently while I kept watch in the distance.**

**I could see Miku peeking glances at me. I smiled back and looked off into the distance.**

**The howl of coyotes could now be heard. Lily had by now finished her food and went to bed. Miku however just sat by the fire.. I slowly sat next her and sighed.**

"How were you caught and became a slave?" I asked.

**Miku looked down. She took several moments to gather her thoughts.**

""The resistance was traveling to find a new base…"

"What was wrong with the old one?" I asked.

**Miku shrugged.**

"I guess it was getting old. Anyways, we seemed to have gone too close and my friend and I got captured. Everyone else ran off to the old base again."

"Where is your friend?"

"She got sold off before we could run away…"

**I patted Miku's head.**

"It must have been hard. Once we take you back home, I'll keep my eyes peeled for your friend."

**Miku was now shedding a few tears grateful.**

"Thank you…" she managed to whisper quietly.

**I pulled her into a hug. After what she was through, I thought she needed a bit of comfort. Even if it was from an enemy.**

**After a few minutes, Miku pulled out of the hug and headed for the tent which I gave to her.**

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

**I gave a mall smile and looked around,**

"Guess outside."

**Miku looked at the tent and then back to me. Her face was getting a bit red. She moved some of the sand by her feet.**

"The tent could fit both of us, and I'm pretty small… We could.. Umm… Share…"

"Its fine Miku. I think I could be fine sleeping out. I don't want to be a bother."

"But you're not!" she quickly replied, "Actually, I wouldn't mind…"

**Miku looked down. I couldn't see her face because of her bangs. The temperature outside as now freezing. I had to admit it. I couldn't sleep out here,.**

"If you insist…"

**Miku's face lit up and she quickly went inside the tent. I breathed in the night air and put out the fire.**

"What a day." I said to myself and I slowly went inside the tent to catch some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be full of surprises.


	3. Freedom

**BL4CK R4BBIT- Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other story Closer Than You Think. My editor isn't really doing a good job so it's talking a while longer than I thought. **

**Len- But we're working hard on this one. We still need an editor to help us out.**

**Miku- If you're interested, contact BL4CK R4BBIT via mail!**

**BL4CK R4BBIt- Also, I know I haven't put in a lot of romance in this fan fiction and I'm sorry. That's one of the drawbacks to an action/sci-fi piece of writing. All the romance comes in the middle. I will try to incorporate some lovveee in the next chapter!**

**Len- Happy reading!**

_**Freedom**_

I woke up with a warm feeling on my chest. The tent was small and as I looked to my side, I saw Miku's hands on my chest. Her breathing was calm and normal. Her face was pretty cute and her long hair was straight and not in their usual pigtails.. I smiled as I slowly got up and exited the tent. I took in the cool, fresh morning air and sighed.

"What a nice day." I said to myself as the desert Sun was just rising.

There was a small noise from Lily's tent. I quickly started a fire and started to boil a pot of coffee.  
>Lily emerged from the tent rubbing her eyes as the aroma of the coffee began to envelope the camp site. She rubbed her eyes and sat on a log in front of the fire. I handed a cup of coffee.<p>

"Thank you." Said Lily as she took a sip; her face changed from sleepy to disgust as she tasted the coffee.

"Is my coffee that bad?" I asked. I took a sip from my own cup. It was delicious and far from being anywhere near tasting bad.

"It's bitter…" said Lily while holding out her tongue.

"But its coffee. It's supposed to be bitter…"

Miku just then emerged from my tent.

"Morning sleepy head," I said cheerfully.

Miku sat down without a word and took a cup of coffee and sipped it. Her reaction was the same as Lily's.

"It's bitter…"

"I know right?" agreed Lily.

"But coffee is supposed to taste like this…" I argued.

Lily rummaged through out bags until she found some sugar, milk, and honey.

"Honey?" I asked

Lily and Miku nodded.

"Its good!" exclaimed Miku.

"Suit yourself." I said. I never liked the taste of sweet things in my coffee. Coffee should be bitter.

I finished my cup of coffee and threw the dregs into the fire.

Miku poured in honey and drank the whole thing. When she finished, she took two hair bands and tied her hair into twin pigtails.

"No breakfast?" asked Lily.

"Nope. We should get a move on." I said packing up the tent.

Lily nodded and packed her own things. Miku watched from afar. Once Lily and I were done and loaded our things onto the motorcycles we put out the fire.

"Lets go Miku!" I called as I got onto my motorcycle.

Miku hesitated for a bit and then climbed onto to the back of my bike.

"Hold on tightly." I warned.

Miku just grabbed my jacket lightly. I looked at Miku.

"You're going to fall off…"

"I'm not."

I started the motorcycle and sped away 70 MPH and Lily followed behind me. Miku gave a little cry of surprise and hugged my waist as if her life depended on it.

We rode for a couple of hours until we saw he slave market. It was an old deserted mall. Trucks were stopped in front bringing slaves out. The three of us rode in casually. None of the guards tried to stop us. After all, Lily and I looked official while Miku looked as if she was our slave.

Every store was full of people on display. My throat was dry. I placed my hand inside my bag making the C4 was still there. I couldn't wait to blow this place up.

Lily leaned close and whispered.

"I think we should evacuate the people here first…"

"How are you going to manage that?" asked Miku.

Lily patted her gun.

"Just shoot everyone who tries to stop us."

I looked around some more when I saw a scene that tore my heart. A little girl who looked like she was only five was torn from her father's arms. The little girl had small pigtails and a red bag which I assumed had her belongings.

"Daddy!" The girl cried. The father smiled at her while being held back by two traders.

"Everything's going to be all right Yuki. I'll see you soon."

I turned to Lily.

"Lets start already." I growled softly.

Lily nodded.

"Lead the way." She said pulling out her gun.

I raised my gun and shot three bullets into the air. Everyone turned to look at me.

"By the order of EDEN! All slaves are free! Whoever resists will be shot!" I called.

Everyone hesitated. Both the traders and slaves couldn't believe their ears. What could three people do? Then, everything went right. A lone slave cheered. The cheer was infectious of the other slaves as shouts of joy ran gout. The traders got out their whips but Lily and I quickly shot the traders. Blood spewed the ground as the bodies were now lifeless and fell down.

Miku ran over to some slaves and started to cut the ropes with a pocket knife she had found. More slave traders ran over to stop the commotion. Lily was trigger happy and would not stop shooting.

The amounts of traders were enourmous. Even Lily and I couldn't hold for long. Every one we shot seemed to be replaced by another. Thankfully, all they had were whips and knives. After all, they never wanted to kill any slaves, just beat them.

There was a fierce cry behind me. I turned to see Miku leading a couple of slaves with knives the slaves picked up from the bodies Lily and I had shot down.

The traders looked at each other. They couldn't take on this many people. More slaves would join in making winning the battle impossible to win. They had only one choice. Run.

The traders fled outside and hopped into their own vehicles. The slaves jeered and laughed as the traders ran away.

We ran around the whole mall chasing out any remaining traders.

Once we were sure that there were no one else, one of the slaves turned to me and smiled. An action that may have not been used in a long time.

"How can we thank you?" He asked.

I looked around at the slaves.

"Well talk how you can thank me later. First, some of you come with me and release the other slaves. The others follow Lily and Miku here and make a big fire."

"We'll do what you tell us. Right guys?" called the slave.

A large cheer came over the people. Half of the slaves and I went to free the other slaves. We went inside different stores where slaves were tied up and cut their chains or I shot the chains until they broke.

It was a painstaking process of cutting ropes and braking chains. When we were done, with the last store, a man with a little girl came up to me.

I realized this was the girl who was almost separated before the fight but then I saw the man. He was not her father.

"This girl, she was separated from her father during the commotion. What should we do?" The man asked.

I kneeled down and looked at the girl. She was crying big tears. Her little red backpack was ripped and one of her pigtails was not gone.

"Your name is Yuki right?" I asked remembering the name her father had called out.

Yuki looked up in surprise at her name. I gently patted her head and smiled.

"We'll find your father soon. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked doubting me.

"I'm sure."

"Thank you mister…"

"Len. Just call me Len."

Yuki beamed and I got up. I heard a muffled yawn from Yuki. I picked her up and gave her a little piggy back ride.

"Let's go guys!" I called out to the others.

We walked all the way to where the others were staying. Yuki was asleep by now, her breathing like a small animal's.

"We're back!" I called.

Lily and Miku ran up to me beaming.

"We caught enough rabbits, deer, and weird animals to feed all of us!" exclaimed Lily. I looked to her waist and saw some bullet clips missing.

"I see…"

Miku looked at Yuki.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Her name is Yuki; we need to find her father…"

I looked around. A lot of the free slaves were huddled together. A huge bonfire was lit and I could see the animals being roasted. The others had scavenged silverware, beer, bread, and other food.

We all sat down to eat. Miku, Lily, and 20 other people passed out food. There must have been 200 people but luckily, we had enough food to go around.

Laughter and smiles came over everyone as they chatted without the fear of getting beaten,

Once everyone had finished eating, I stood up. The room had gone silent and was waiting to hear what I was about to say.

"Hey everyone, you're now free. Tomorrow, Lily, Miku and I are going to leave. You guys can do whatever you want,"

"Where are you going?" A person called out.

"Were going to drop Miku here off and then going back to EDEN." Answered Lily.

"EDEN? Aren't they? Evil?"

Miku stood up and puffed up her cheeks.

"If they were evil, why would they free you?" she asked.

Several conversations broke out amongst the people.

"Anyways, we found a little girl here! She's looking for her father!" I continued. ," Her name is Yuki."

There was a silence among the people. Yuki had now woken up and came to my side. There was a gasp in the crowd.

"I know her!" cried a man. "I saw her with him yesterday and I just saw her father running away from here."

"When!" I asked.

"He must have run away during all the fighting."

"So he abandoned her?" Asked Miku, her temper flaring up.

"I guess so. It's not that rare around here. Families can't afford to keep children." Said Lily.

"But its wrong to do it!" shouted a woman. A murmur agreement came from the others,

Yuki tugged my pants wanting me to look at her,

"Where is my daddy?" she asked.

My mouth went dry all of a sudden. What could I say to the child? Your father left you in hopes of a better life without you? Just then, Miku stepped in.

"Your father went away fro a while."

"You mean he ran away right?" asked Yuki.

Miku and I exchanged glances.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Daddy told me to find someone else to take care of me a few days before because he couldn't."

"And you agreed?" asked Lily.

"I didn't want daddy to be sad."

I turned to the crowed.

"Is there anyone who could take care of this girl?"

There was silence. I couldn't blame them. Taking care of another child meant they needed more supplies and money which was hard to come by.

Yuki shook her head.

"I don't want to go with anyone else. I want you… daddy…"

I pointed to myself.

"M-Me?"

Yuki nodded.

"You."

"I couldn't have agreed more!" Shouted a man.

"He seems like a good father." Said a woman.

"HE'S SO HANDSOME! MARRY ME!" screamed a teenager. For some reason, Miku had glared in the direction of the voice,

I looked at Lily who just shrugged.

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed.

Lily looked at her watch.

"Brother, its late. We should go to bed."

"You're right." I agreed. I turned to everyone once again, "Its late guys. Lily, Yuki, Miku and I will leave tomorrow and it's going to be a long day for most of you. Best to get some sleep now."

There was a chorus of agreement and they all spread out. The bonfire by now was reduced to a few embers.

Lily and I took out our sleeping bags. Lily slept in her own while Miku and Yuki shared mine. I walked around the mall. Everyone was sleeping by now and only a few others were up. A group of people had invited me to a table to chill.

"Tough day?" asked a silver haired girl with a full bottle of beer. Her friend was passed out drooling.

"I guess so. A lot has happened, I got a child without even marrying." I sighed.

The male with the purple hair gave a small laugh. He was dressed like a samurai.

"Anyways, I'm Gakupo." Said the purple haired cosplaying man,

"I'm Haku" said the silver haired one. Haku pushed her friend a bit to wake her up. "Wake up Meiko. Introduce yourself."

Her friend slowly got up sleepily.

"H-Hello… I have big breasts." She said and went right back to sleep.

"She likes to drink." Explained Gakupo, "Her name is Meiko though."

I nodded.

"And I'm Len. Nice to meet you."

Haku poured me a glass of wine.

"We have to thank you Len. If you weren't here to free us…" Haku shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'm glad to help. What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

Gakupo and Haku exchanged glances.

"The three of us were thinking about staying here." Admitted Gakupo.

"Here? Why?"

"Think about it Len. It's shelter. We could get our own food and there is an oasis not too far from here for water."

"I see…"

"Besides, Meiko and Gakupo are starting a little family." Said Haku slyly.

"Haku!" Exclaimed Gakupo blushing.

"Lucky…" I sighed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Len? That cute girl with teal hair." Asked Haku.

I shook my head violently.

"N-No! She's just someone I met on my way here!"

Haku gave me a little nudge and winked.

"You never know. Love might blossom."

I quickly drank my wine.

"I probably won't get a girlfriend in my life..."

"Are you kidding!" asked Gakupo,"With your looks, you could be working at a host club or something!"

I laughed.

"Good joke."

Gakupo and Haku sighed.

"Len, it's not necessarily a joke." Sighed Haku.

I felt a tug at my side. I turned to see Yuki half asleep.

"Why aren't you asleep Yuki?"

"I can't sleep without you daddy…."

I smiled and picked Yuki up.

"Sorry guys but its time for me to sleep."

"Good night." Said Haku and Gakupo. Mieko just moaned loudly.

Yuki and I found some blankets and we huddled against a wall.

"Say, Yuki…"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Why do you want me to be your dad?"

"Because, you're warm."

I touched my arm. The skin was icy cold because of the metal underneath it and the cold desert air filling up the building.

"I don't think I'm warm at all Yuki."

Yuki shook her head.

"Not there." Yuki placed a hand on my heart. ,"Its warm here."

I smiled.

"Seems like I have a daughter now. Time to find a wife." I joked.

"Do you mean Miku?"

I looked at Yuki with a surprise.

"Why Miku?"

Yuki shrugged.

"Seems like your type." Se said as she snuggled on my chest wrapped in a blanket.

I looked up at the ceiling.

"My type huh?"


	4. I'm Home

BL4CK R4BBIT(Rei)- Sorry everyone I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been busy with a lot of work and stuff. I have to admit this isn't my best chapter but I hope I can make it up to you when I update more on this story, Closer Than You Think and all my future stories.

Miku- Don't forget to read and review! We all love your reviews good or bad.

Len- It helps us make better stories in the future!

Rin- Our new goal for every chapter is 1500- 3000 words so chapters and stories are now longer! HAPPY READING!

_**I'm Home**_

Lily and Miku packed the tents and were almost done. The Sun was slowly rising and warming up the land. Little desert animals like rabbit and snakes slowly crept up from their homes. Yuki was sleeping on a makeshift seat attached to the back of Len's motorcycle from an old booster seat Lily had found earlier in the morning. Len was making his final goodbyes with Meiko, and Gakupo while Haku was on the side talking to Miku.

"Be safe Len. You never know what's out there in the desert". Warned Meiko

Len laughed slightly and smiled at Meiko and Gakupo. His blonde hair covering his eyes. Len swung his hair to remove some hair from his eye.

"Don't worry about me. I can survive. But when I come back, I want to see a little village here." Joked Len.

Len went over to his motorcycle and sped away towards the east. Yuki still asleep despite all the noise. Lily and Miku were sharing a bike and a few meters behind me.

From what he knew, the resistance where Miku was from was also his old home. It was only a few miles away from EDEN. They sped through the desert for hours until the Sun was right over their heads.

Len stopped his bike after about six hours of riding.

"Len, couldn't we take a break to eat or something?" asked Lily.

"Sorry Lily. Our food supply is getting low and we need to drop off Miku and head home." I replied. I thought Lily would object but she nodded thoughtfully.

"Couldn't you stay a while at the resistance?"

"No. Even though I want to see Rin, we would be killed if we stayed."

"But…"

"Let's Ride. I don't want Yuki to be in the Sun any longer."

Len started up his bike and rode off once more. They had reached the resistance at around 9:00PM. The night air was fresh and cool. Sweat dripped down all of them and Yuki was fidgeting trying to fight the boredom.

Tents were scattered around everywhere and smoke rose up from the middle of the camp. The foursome got off their motorcycles and stretched.

I quickly turned back to my bike.

"Let's go…"

Just as Len, Lily, and Yuki were about to leave, a shout rang from a distance.

"Wait!"

Without thinking, the threesome froze in their tracks. Len turned around to see the two faces he hadn't seen in a while.

"Miku!" Shouted a blue haired man. He was wearing a robe that was torn in a couple of places. His face showed scars of countless battles.

Miku smiled at the man and the girl who resembled Len in almost every way possible. Len noticed a small ring on her hand.

"Sorry to worry you guys but I'm back with the help of…" started Miku.

"LEN!" Shouted the girl. The girl hugged me and started to cry, "I thought you were dead!"

Len just smiled and patted her head.

"Long time no see Rin." Len turned to the man and smiled once more," Heard you got married to my sister Kaito. Now I have to kill you."

Lily and Yuki stood off in the distance waiting to leave. Kaito shrugged and laughed.

"You do that Len." Kaito said. He looked at Len from top to bottom. "You sure have changed haven't you? What's with all these fancy clothing?"

Lily stepped beside Len and spoke for the first time since they got at the camp.

"It's a uniform for the VOCALOID team in EDEN." Stated Lily with a blank face.

Kaito and Rin took a few steps back.

"EDEN!" they both exclaimed.

"The cats out of the bag now. So what are you going to do? Fight?" Len asked with his hand ready on his gun.

"As much as I hate EDEN, we don't hold a grudge anymore…" said Kaito.

"Why?" Len asked.

"Because, someone from EDEN has been supplying us for the time you were gone." Replied Rin.

"Who was it?" Len asked wondering who could have helped with supplies.

"I don't know. Someone by the name of Megurine Luka…" answered Rin once again.

Len looked at Lily. "Why would mother do that?"

"Maybe to get on your good side?" said Lily.

"Mother?" asked Rin.

"Luka is our mother… I guess I should explain…"

Kaito lead them to the main fire and they sat down beside it, enjoying the warmth that it brought. Len retold his story from the mission to the freeing of the slaves. Not once did Kaito or Rin interrupt. Several resistance members sat near them hoping to also hear the story.

Kaito stood up once the story was over, "Guess you had an exciting life."

"But what about you guys? You're not fighting EDEN anymore…" asked Len.

"Once you were gone, we started to get messages and supplies from Luka as we said before. From there on, we made sort of a little village." Said Kaito.

"And we don't call ourselves the resistance anymore. We're now the 'Lookers'" stated Rin.

"Lookers?"

"It was a deal we made with Luka by mail. Everyday a messenger would come and give us a letter. We agreed that for the supplies and peace between us, we the 'Lookers' would spot any danger around and report it to EDEN."

"Aren't you guys mad that you can't go into EDEN?" Len asked wondering if they really didn't have any grudges.

Kaito shrugged, "If we have comfort, food, and things we need… it's basically the same thing as EDEN right?"

"I guess so."

Yuki sat in Len's lap and tugged on his sleeve." Daddy, I'm hungry…"

Rin looked up in surprise."D-Daddy?" She quickly turned to Miku and gave her the thumbs up, "Good job Miku. I'm surprised you did it in that little amount of time."

Miku blushed furiously and shook her head," Yuki is basically an adopted child."

One of the members of the Lookers passed around heaping bowls of hot soup and bread. There was plenty of food to go around.

Once the meal was finished, Rin stood up and looked at Len. Lily and Yuki were singing a children's song and laughter rang out through the crowd.

"Len, tell me. Are we still family?" asked Rin

"Of course we are. I'm your brother, Lily is your sister, Yuki is your niece, and Luka is your mother."

"When do you have to go back?"

Len looked up at the night sky.

"We should get back by now."

"You're not staying?"

"Luka is probably worried about us…"

"Are you going to visit? It's lonely here without you…"

"You have Kaito, Rin. I don't think it's 'that' lonely," said Len grinning.

"I guess so. What's it like in EDEN?"

Len looked around at the laughter and the people all around him.

"It's a lot like this place."

Lily, Yuki, and Len got on their motorcycles and were about to set off for EDEN. Kaito, Rin, Miku and the others stood waiting to send them off. Miku looked at Len with eyes that seemed to be full of tears. Rin noticing this went up to Len.

"Len, could you take Miku along?" asked Rin.

"Why would I take Miku? I'm sure she'd be happy here."

"No Len. She's the most happy with you."

"Really?" I looked over to Miku. He thought of the last few days with her. Yuki and Lily had grown a bond with the teal haired girl.

Miku strode up and went on her knees.

"Please Len… Take me with you."

Len looked at the pleading look in her eyes. He didn't understand why she wanted to leave or why she wanted to come with him to EDEN but…

"Do what you want."

Miku's eyes shined like the Sun and she hopped onto the back of Lily's Motorcycle. Lily gave Miku a quick hug and rode off with me following.

The shouts of the people rang with goodbyes and farewells. It was around 11:00 PM when we finally reached EDEN. Spiders and other nocturnal creatures came out of their homes to hunt for their prey. The air was cool and the temperature was steadily dropping.

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

The guards nodded to Lily and me once they saw our uniforms and quickly opened the gates. We dropped off our motorcycles at a garage like room and exited until….

"LEN! LILY!" shouted a voice which I instantly knew as Luka.

"Mother!" Shouted Lily as she gave Luka a hug, which was in her pajamas.

"I got worried when you didn't return quickly…" Luka's voice dropped when she saw Miku and Yuki"Who are they?"

Yuki hugged my pants and yawned.

"I'm tired daddy…"

Luka's face was in total shock.

"D-D-Daddy?" Stammered Luka as she looked from Miku and back to me.

"She was one of the slaves we freed. She had no one else so I took her. Her name is Yuki" I explained.

"Of course and the girl?"

"Miku. From the Restis... I mean the Lookers. I want to thank you for what you're doing for them."

"I see. It was the place you came from. I felt compelled to help your people."

Yuki looked up at Luka.

"Grandma?" asked Yuki as she pointed a small finger to Luka.

Luka quickly became furious.

"Grandma? I don't even look like one!"

"Technically you are one." Stated Lily

"But… Okay… You guys must be tired. Yuki can sleep with Len and Lily and Miku share a room. I'll have another bed set up in your room Lily"

"Is it really okay for Miku to live here?"

"Sure. But she's your responsibility."

"Thank you Luka."

I took Yuki to my room and took a shower. Lily had taken Miku to her room and Yuki was already asleep on the bed. Once I was finished with my shower, I crawled into the bed with Yuki and stared at the ceiling.

_Why did Miku want to come with us? Well, it doesn't matter… I'm home now…_


	5. The Storm

_**BL4CK R4BBIT-Hey guys! This chapter came out faster huh?**_

_**Miku- Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_**Len- Good or bad, we don't care. We like to hear what you think about our stories.**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- Here's some news for you guys. I'm putting **__**Closer than You Think**__** on hold until this story is finished.**_

_**Miku- Unless, if a lot of people want **__**Closer than You Think**__** to be updated, we will try our best to update both!**_

_**Len: Happy reading!**_

_**Miku- Hurry up and READ!**_

_**BL4CK R4BBIT- Until my next update, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Storm**_

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

**8:32 A.M.**

I yawned trying to keep awake. Mounted high on the watch tower, I could see almost three miles. EDEN had built this for us to make out look out job a bit easier. The watch tower was almost five stories high with an elevator. A small dome was placed on the top for the look out. A table, telescope, phone and several chairs were scattered around the room. I could see EDEN as a small dome almost a centimeter in my perspective to the east.

Below me, groups of people woke up to get to work on their daily routines. I heard the elevator and out came Rin with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Kaito. How is everything going?" asked Rin giving me a cup of wonderful coffee.

"Not bad. I really doubt that anything is going to be worth reporting."

Rin looked out in the distance. She squinted her eyes to the far west.

"Hey Kaito… What's that?" she asked.

I looked the same direction Rin was looking. Surprised I grabbed a telescope to look at it closer. It was so far away I really didn't see it. It had gotten closer now and we could see a dust cloud. Dust clouds were normal but this cloud was almost the size of half of EDEN.

"What is that?" I asked Rin.

"I don't know… Sandstorms aren't usually that large…"

"You think something is causing it?"

"I'm 90% sure…"

"Could it be just a lot of people?"

"People don't kick up that much sand… Even if they did, they need a lot of people."

"What do you think it is then?"

"I don't know. We'd better report to EDEN and evacuate the people here just to be safe."

Rin nodded quickly went down the tower and alerted the people. I went over to the phone and dialed speed dial one that imminently connected me to EDEN.

{Hello?} asked a familiar voice.

{Luka? Is that you? It's me Kaito.}

{Oh Kaito! Is everything fine?}

{Not really. Theres a sandstorm half the size of EDEN}

{But sandstorms are…}

{Luka, listen to me. It's half the size of EDEN. Something is making it that big and we don't know what it is…}

{I'll send a unit to check it out. How are your people?}

I looked outside to see people packing their things. Most of the tents were now down and the land was looking bare, the watch tower looking over everything.

{We're getting them evacuated.}

{Where to? There's barely anything outside of EDEN?}

{There are a couple of caves west of EDEN. We usually keep some supplies just in case we have times like these.}

{Do you know how long until the storm reaches}

I looked outside. The storm was much closer but I could not make out what was causing it.

{I'd say about 40 minutes until it reaches where I am. Please send help as soon as possible.}

{You got it Kaito.}

I hung up the phone and went outside to check the situation. The entire area was now barren. All the tents and belongings were packed up and put into old cars we found and fixed up.

I turned to all the people waiting for something to happen.

"Hey guys… There's a huge storm headed our way. We're going to evacuate to the caves for now and let EDEN handle it." I said to everyone.

"When will we come back here?" asked a voice from the crowd.

"I don't know but I hope it's going to be soon. Let's move out!"

**Len's P.O.V.**

**8:40 A.M.**

Lily and I rushed to Luka's room. We were called in the middle of our breakfast. Miku and Yuki were finishing up but Luka said she had something important for us. We entered the room and Luka smiled.

"Len, Lily, I'm glad you two are here."

"What's wrong mom? I'm still hungry…" Said Lily clutching her stomach.

"The lookers have found a giant sandstorm headed our way."

"How large?" I asked, "Sandstorms are usually small lasting thirty minutes at most."

"Almost half of EDEN. Kaito suspects something is causing it and I want you two to check it out." Informed Luka, "I have already sent a team out with general Teto. Your weapons and motorcycles are in the dispatch room."

"Dispatch room?" I asked.

"The same room where we left EDEN from last time." Answered Lily.

"What about Kaito and Rin? Are they safe?"

"They've been evacuated to some nearby caves." Luka looked at me and Lily, "I'm sorry I'm sending you two out again just as you came home…"

"It's all right mom… If im going to live in EDEN, I might as well get used to this." I said keeping a smile on my face.

Luka with tears brimming on her eyes hugged both me and Lily giving off her motherly love.

"Come back safe you two." She whispered.

Lily and I looked at each other and hugged Luka back, "See you soon mom…"

We entered the dispatch room and geared up. Lily checked up the motercycles for any faults. The door slammed open revealing Miku and Yuki.

"I heard you were leaving again Len!" breathed Miku,"You two Lily…"

"Mom just wanted us to check something out near the looker's area."

"Are Kaito safe?"

"They've been evacuated so theres no need to worry."

"When will you be back?" asked Yuki.

I gave Yuki a quick hug, "I'll be back as soon as I can Yuki."

I stood up and tossed a M16 to Lily. Miku walked up to me with her hands behind her back.

"Come home safely Len…" Miku leaned in, our faces only centimeters apart. Her soft lips on mine, my whole body was full of electricity.

"Miku…" I said blushing a deep red color. Miku gave me a quick hug and pushed me towards the motorcycle, "You'd better get going."

Lily and I got onto the bikes and rode off. I turned back to see Miku and Yuki waving, tears in both of their eyes.

_I'll be back soon…_

**8:53 A.M.**

Lily and I arrived at the Looker's area. The entire area was barren save a few jeeps with guns attached to the hoods. A small girl walked up to us. Her pink hair looked like drills.

"Hello you two. I'm Teto, the general."

"You the general? Really?" asked Lily.

Teto sighed, "Yes, hard to believe isn't it? And this is my team, the Terra Drills."

A group of thirty armed men and women cheered.

"Drills… Like your hair?" asked Lily.

I hit Lily softly on her back, "Lily, be polite. I'm Len and this is my sister Lily."

Teto smiled.

"I heard about you two from Luka." She turned back to the storm now completely visable. It was huge, the sounds of whipping wind all over. Teto passed out bandanas to cover our mouths and goggles to protect our eyes.

Over the sound of wind and sand, we could hear the sound on a beast. A loud moaning sound and by the pitch, there were quite a few.

"Is it some kind of animal?" asked Teto.

"I don't know…" breathed Lily.

"EVERYONE INTO YOUR POSITIONS!" shouted Teto

Everyone ran behind a rock and held up their gun. From the sand emerged a giant worm. The head was basically a huge mouth with several teeth lining all round it.

"WHAT IS THAT!" shouted a woman from the team.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT SHOOT IT GUYS!" shouted Teto

We all fired aiming at one of the worms. The worm fell under concentrated gunfire and a grenade.

"What the…" I said breathing heavily from a mixture of fear and excitement.

I looked into the storm. I could make out several dozens more of the giant worms.

"There are more of them…" said Lily reloading her M16 as fast as she could dropping some clips because of all the sand and wind.

"HERE THEY COME!"


	6. Unknown

**BL4CK R4BBIT- Sorry I haven't been posting in a wile**

**Len- We kind of had trouble with this chapter…**

**BL4CK R4BBIT- I really don't know how I'm going to end this story so if you have any ideas, just mail them to me via fanfiction mail.**

**Lily- We love your reviews. We are now at the 10,000 words mark with like 20 reviewers! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Miku- Now be sure to review this chapter and have fun reading ^^**

**Unknown…**

**Len's P.O.V.**

I looked around. Sand whipping all over the place, I rushed over to a jeep and too some grenades out of it. I put some in my pocket loving the feeling that I could blow things up. I looked back to see Lily and the others shooting a giant worm like creature. The worms were as big as a building with razor sharp teeth around the lining of their mouth. I rushed over to Teto and Lily who were shooting behind a boulder.

"What is that thing?" I asked, shouting over all the gunfire.

"Don't know but it's not normal! Shoot it!" said Teto handing me a pistol. I stared at the pistol and then back at Teto.

"What am I supposed to do with this? It's not really going to do anything…"

"JUST SHOOT." Roared Teto resuming her fire.

Several of the worms howled a high pitched scream. Several of the worms went down under concentrated fire lying in the sand lifeless. The sound of bullets ran out from all over the place. The worms weren't that strong. It seemed like their outer skin was soft and easily pierced.

However, I couldn't see any end to these worms. When we shot one down, another would appear from the sands taking its place. I reached and grabbed some grenades out of my pocket.

Teto stared at the grenade smiling.

"This looks like a job for ambassador pineapple." Said Teto grinning like a fox.

"Ambassador, you're going to be representing me and EDEN. Now go do your thing!" I yelled throwing several grenades at the worms.

Sounds of explosions were all over the place. I saw that the members of Teto's team followed my example throwing grenades; once they were out they resumed gunfire. We were lucky on how much explosives there were. The jeeps were just basically a bomb filled with grenades and C4.

When the sound ended, all of the worms were sprawled among the ground and the sandstorm died down. We all came out from our covers holding our guns just in case.

"Do we still have problems?" I asked slowly rising up. Another worm came out from under the ground, "Still have problems…"

"SHOOT IT BOYS!" screamed Teto.

We killed the worms in under a minute. I went over to everyone to check for casualties. Thankfully no one was killed. One of the men was severely injured because he walked into a grenade by accident. I went over to the dead worms to check them out. Lily walked with me investigating. The worms had razor sharp teeth all over the mouth. The blood was a sickly green color but the blood was like thick syrup.

"We need to get a sample back to mom." Said Lily quietly.

Teto and her crew came over with some bottles and cameras.

"Let's get some samples. You can use these." Said Teto handing us some bottles. I kneeled down and scooped up some of the green blood with my hand and put it in a bottle.

"Ewwww…." Said Lily while she shot a tooth making it break off the mouth putting it in a bag.

"Are we done here?" I asked wiping some gooey blood onto the sand. The sand absorbed the moisture and I brushed it off.

Teto's team came over with samples of the skin and parts of organs.

"Yeah… let's head back to EDEN… I don't like it here…" said Teto," Call me crazy but I feel like there might be something else…"

"How do you know?" asked Lily,

"Instinct."

We all rode back to EDEN tired. Fighting those worms just took a lot of energy out of us. What I would do for something to eat. We went through the gates of EDEN and found all the members of the 'Lookers' there waiting alongside Miku, Luka, and Yuki.

Yuki rushed over to me and hugged my leg. Luka gave me and Lily a motherly hug crying because of all the relief she felt at the moment. After several sobs, Luka released us and smiled," Are you two okay?"

"We're fine mom." Replied Lily happily.

"But what is everyone from the lookers doing here?" I asked curious.

"We started to going to the caves to hide but for some reason the ground shook." Asked Kaito

"Maybe it was because of the worm like things…" I said quietly

"Worms?"

Teto spoke up for the first time. She shook some sand out of her hair at the same time, "We encountered huge worm like creatures. There was a few but several explosives did the trick."

"Did you get some samples for me?" asked Luka.

"They're in the back of the truck. If you excuse me, my team and I have to clean up." Said Teto as she and her team took their equipment and went away.

"Are the lookers going to stay here?"

Luka nodded and turned to Kaito, "We made another agreement. They can stay here if they keep the peace and help out the people of EDEN"

"Which was an offer we couldn't refuse." said Kaito grinning like a child with a lollipop.

"Luka gave us some houses that were just constructed on the rim of EDEN."

Miku shyly came up to me smiling. Luka taking the hint dragged everyone out of the room. Kaito and Rin also understanding winks and made kissing faces at us. Miku and I imminently blushed and looked at our feet as if there was something interesting about it.

We stood silent for a while until Miku was more of a man and spoke up first.

"Are you okay Len?" she asked.

"I'm fine Miku… About the time before I left…"

Miku and I blushed once again at the memory of the kiss she gave me.

"Len... I... I just..."

I thought all the memories I had with this girl. Most of them were not that bright but the others were great. If I had to spend my last days with someone, it would be her.

Without thinking I pulled Miku in for payback for the kiss she gave me earlier. I softly pressed my lips against hers. At first Miku was full of shock but the she slowly relaxed. Our tongues slowly pushing into each other's mouth.

Just then, Teto entered the room wearing a fresh set of clothes and her hair dripping wet. Amazingly, even with wet hair, the drill like designs of her hair still had their shape.

Miku and I quickly broke away from each other. We both red as a strawberries. Teto looked to and from Miku and then to me. Realization dawned of Teto after she saw us red and panting.

"Oh? Seems like Len is growing up. Not long until you share a bed huh?" said Teto grinning like a sly fox.

Miku and I were speechless. Teto walked out of the room excited to share the news that Len and Miku were about to do 'adult' things.

**6:03 PM**

**Luka's P.O.V.**

I looked under the microscope looking at some of the blood samples Len and the others had gotten me. It was different from the blood of all other animals. The blood was thick and gooey. I ran some tests and found that most of the cells seemed to be mutated.

"What the hell?" I pulled some of my hair back and looked back again into the microscope. Mutations were normal around here. Small things like slightly bigger bodies but nothing close to this…

If there were any more of these creatures, we had to get rid of them fast. We couldn't have these things near EDEN…

There was another dome like EDEN to the east called the CAGE. We haven't had any contact from them in a while. I just hoped that none of these mutated things got to them.

I went over to one of the computers and looked at the data for the worms. I heard the door open; I turned around to see my assistant Al. But we all called him Big Al. The man was huge but his size was as big as his brain.

"Professor Luka, I'm getting worried about the CAGE…" said Al coming in with several folders in his arms.

"I am too Al…" I said biting the end of my pen, "I've been thinking to send someone there to check out the scene…"

"Who are you going to send?"

"Who else? I have to send Len…" Said Luka looking down at her feet in shame.

"What about Lily?" Asked Al. Al knew that Lily had grown very close to her brother. If they were separated, Lily would not be too happy about it.

"We need her at EDEN… We can't have both VOCALOIDs out at a time like this…"

"And the Miku girl?"

"She will stay here… I can't have her in danger."

Big Al nodded understandingly, "I feel bad for her… The one she loves is going away once again…"

Just then, Teto ran into the room with a huge grin on her face, "You guys! Listen to this! Len and Miku were about to do adult like things!" she said winking at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled. My face burning red with rage, "LENNNNNN!"

**6:20 PM**

**Len's P.O.V.**

I felt a chill run down my spine. Miku and I were in my room playing with Yuki when Luka kicked down the door. The three of us jumped at the sudden action.

Luka looked at Yuki and back at me. Her face a bright crimson color, "YOU'RE PUTTING YUKI INTO A THREE WAY!"

Miku and I looked at each other shocked.

"Luka, calm down… We're not doing anything like that… Yet…" said Miku.

"Are you sure? Teto said that…"

"Mom…"

"However… Len and I love each other though" said Miku walking over towards me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. My face turned red but not for the same reason why Luka's face was red a minute ago.

Luka calmed down and her frown slowly turned into a giddy smile.

"That's great Miku! My son is finally a man!"

"Mom… You're embarrassing me…" I said avoiding eye contact with Luka.

"Len… I have to talk to you." Said Luka, her face slowly turning serious.

"What is it mom?"

"I need you to go on another mission… alone."


	7. Leaving Once Again

**BL4CK R4BBIT- OMG I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while… DAMN YOU SATS!**

**Miku- Hope you like this story. We're trying to finish this one ASAP so we can work on ****Closer than you think**

**Len- Don't forget to review!**

**BL4CK R4BBIT- I'll upload as soon as possible ^^**

**Leaving Once Again**

**Len's P.O.V.**

**(Point of View)**

"What do you mean alone?" yelled Miku on top of her lungs.

Luka sighed and looked at Miku,"Miku, please calm down… Let's go to the cafeteria first for some coffee."

We walked all the way to the cafeteria. Many round tables were set and people were sitting on a few of them. Miku and I sat down on some chairs. Yuki sat in my lap as Luka brought us some coffee and apple juice for Yuki. Yuki happily sipped her apple juice.

"I need Len to go to another dome like EDEN known as CAGE." Said Luka after we all settled down.

"There's another place like EDEN?" I asked amazed. I thought about it realistically, there must be hundreds of places like EDEN to house as many people as they could in the world.

"There are several. The closest to us is the CAGE. We used to be in touch with them but we lost all contact. I want Len to go and investigate what's wrong."

"And you want me to go alone?" I asked,"What about Lily?"

"Len, we need Lily here to protect EDEN just in case the giant worms you encountered come."

I nodded understandingly. If both Lily and I were gone, EDEN would have a hard time driving off the worms if they came. However, Miku didn't see it the same way Luka and I had.

"Then send Lily! Don't send Len!" screamed Miku causing some people to stare at us.

"Miku please…"

Yuki looked up from sipping her apple juice, "Daddy? Are you leaving?" she asked with such innocent and pure eyes.

"It seems that way Yuki… I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you." I said mustering up a smile. Luka could not help but grin at the scene of father and daughter.

Miku had tears walloping down her face. I pulled her into a caring her as she sobbed into my chest.

"I don't want to lose you Len…" sobbed Miku.

"Don't worry Miku… I will come back to you."

"Len…" said Miku her face slowly coming closer to mine.

"Miku…"

Our faces becoming closer and closer slowly becoming a passionate kiss until we heard a cough. Sudden realization dawned over us that Luka was still in the room. We both quickly broke away not making eye contact with the other or Luka.

"My, you two are very close." Said Luka smiling and clasping her hands together.

"T-Thank you Luka." Said Miku blushing and covering her mouth, "But still… I'm not comfortable with Len going out there alone…"

I patted Miku's head whose closed her eyes slightly and looked down, "It's fine Miku…" I turned to Luka and smiled, "When do I leave?"

"Next week at the latest."

"All right… I'll get ready to leave by tomorrow." I replied.

Luka and Miku looked at me in shock, "Tomorrow? Why so early?" asked Miku. She still looked as if she didn't want me to go alone.

"I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can come back home quickly."

Luka embraced me into a motherly hug which I returned. I couldn't help but blush by the act of love. "Len, go to your room and rest. You're going to have a long day..." she said releasing me.

"I want to play daddy!" said Yuki, Luka picked her up and stood up.

"I'll play with Yuki."

"Thanks mom…" I said as Miku escorted me through the soulless white hallways to my room.

"YAY! Playing with grandma!" cheered Yuki. Luka became furious.

"I'm still young Yuki!" protested Grandma Luka, as she walked off muttering.

As we were walking, I shot glances at Miku once in a while. I could not tell what the girl was thinking. My feelings for her were getting stronger for some reason. I couldn't explain. Miku looked up at me and smiled which caused me to look away and blush slightly.

"What's wrong Len?" Asked Miku opening the door to my room. We entered and I turned on my computer and checked my email. Miku took a seat on my bed crossing her legs.

"Nothing really… I just wish I could spend more time with you…"

"Don't worry Len. I found a way to be together." Said Miku slyly.

"What do you mean?" I asked downloading a map to CAGE from Al, Luka's assistant.

It was finally the day. Luka had provided me a jeep with solar panels for energy so I wouldn't need fuel. Several bags were stuffed in the back seat which I assumed were tents and food.

Luka, Yuki, and several members of a crew team bid me farewell at the exit. To my surprise, I didn't see Miku or Lily.

Teto walked up to me and tossed a couple grenades into the car.

"Jeez… how many did you put in there?" I asked.

Teto smirked, "enough to keep you alive."

She and I shared a quick laugh and I turned to face Luka and Yuki.

"Where's Miku and Lily?" I asked Luka while giving a hug to both her and Yuki.

"I didn't tell Lily just in case if she wanted to follow you. You know how stubborn Lily is… I don't know where Miku is…"

I felt crestfallen but there was nothing I could do about it. Just then, the door opened with Lily in her pajamas. For a split second she didn't realize what was happening until she saw me get into the jeep.

"Len? Where are you going? Where is he going mom?" Asked Lily frantically, "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Sorry Lily… I have to go alone…" I said starting up the car, "Sorry…I'll be back soon."

I sped away far from Lily out into the desert sun. Sand kicked up all around me limiting my sight vision. I didn't turn back. I went faster across the hot desert.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**(Point of View)**

"LEN! COME BACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I wailed running outside only to find Len as a speck of dust in the distance. Tears ran down my face and I fell onto my knees. My hand on my face trying to stop the tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my face with my hand to see Luka.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I sent Len alone because it's dangerous to send the both of you out…"

"But…"

"Lily… It was hard for me to send Len out alone… but trust me, he's going to come back home safely." Said Luka. I could see her eyes seeming very moist.

I stood up with the help of Luka and dried all my tears. I went inside and looked around.

"Mom… Where's Miku?"


	8. Stowaway

**BLACK RABBIT-**** Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly late update. I have a lot of things going on like SATs.**

**Miku-**** This might be a confusing chapter. In order not to have an issue with copyrights, Skyp* has a certain vowEl missing. *Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge.***

**Len-**** And for those of you who don't know, Skype is a video chat that is possible between people on different computers with Webcam. And because I am half robotic, it's only natural I have Skyp* installed.**

**BLACK RABBIT****- Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to upload more later 3**

_**Stowaway**_

I drove through the desert never dipping below 90 miles per hour. The Sun was heating up the land at an increasing rate. I brought up the map of the CAGE. I still had almost three more days of driving to go. I wondered about everyone back at EDEN. I wish I could have at least had said goodbye to Miku.

I dove some more until the Sun had set. I stopped the car to set up camp. The little desert rabbits ran back to their holes as I started a small fire. A howl broke the eerie silent night.

I went to the truck to get some food Luka had packed for me. I saw a bundle that I could not identify what was in it. The bundle was almost 6 feet long and bulging in different places. Cautiously, I opened to find teal colored strands of string.

To my surprise, the string moved and a voice which I could clearly identify yawned. What I found was not a lot of string. It was the hair of the one person I didn't want to see on a mission that could be life threatening.

"Miku?" I asked, pushing the bundle slightly.

"Are we there yet Len?" asked Miku casually, slowly getting out of the bag. She wore a t-shirt a size too big for her and hanging dangerously off her shoulder.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded angrily.

Miku flinched and when I looked into her eyes, they were all misty. I felt a pang of guilt when I looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miku… I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Suddenly, Miku hugged me and placed her head on my chest and sobbed

"It's okay Len… But I wanted to be with you… I don't want to lose you…" she said between sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Her warm skin came in contact with my cold metallic like skin. We were so different but we were still so similar. We both wanted affection, love, and company.

"Miku…"

"Len… Please take me with you." She begged her eyes now almost dry of tears.

"But it's dangerous…"

"I know you can protect me Len… I know you can."

"Does Luka know?"

Miku shook and lowered her head in shame, "I left without telling anyone…"

I sighed and ran my hand through my messy hair, "I'll give them a call and say that you're coming with me…"

Miku looked up, her face lit up as bright as the Sun.

"Really Len!"

"Only if you do as I say and stay out of trouble."

"ALLRIGHT!" shouted Miku. The wolves howling in the distance stopped their howls wondering about the new sound that echoed through the desert.

Miku set up the tent and sleeping bags by the light of the fire while I got into the jeep and in my computer brain, I hooked up the Luka's computer and went on Skyp*.

{Mom? You there?} I asked. I waited for a few minutes until I heard the steps of high heels running towards the computer.

{Len! Sorry, I was busy working on something… How are you? Have you been eating? How far did you get? Is Miku with you?}Asked Luka bombarding me with a seeming less endless amount of questions.

I noticed Luka wore a long red dress. She seemed to be wearing lipstick and was at a special occasion. But she seemed tired so I decided not to ask about it.

{Don't worry Mom… Miku is with me… I've been doing well too.}

{That girl… Well, at least she's with you.} Sighed Luka.

{How's Lily holding up?} I asked remembering what she was like when I had left. I still remembered the tears on her eyes and the look of betrayal on her face.

{She's locked inside her room and barely ate today… She might be on her computer. Why don't you skyp* with her and try to cheer her up a bit?} Suggested Luka. As always, 'Mother knows best'

{All right mom. Ill contacts you tomorrow too. Love you.}

{Goodnight Len… Be safe… Love you too…}

I ended the chat with Luka and looked over at Miku who was slowly cooking some canned beans.

"How much longer until we can eat?" I called

"Another twenty minutes Len be patient." She replied with her hands on her hips, "What did Luka say?"

"She's cool with you with me."

"That's good…" Said Miku as she went back to cooking. Luckily, Miku had packed enough food for herself in her stowaway bag.

I re-entered skyp* and messaged Lily. A minute passed. Then five minutes. Then ten minutes until…

{Len?} Asked a quiet voice

{Hey Lily… I heard from Luka you weren't doing so well…}

{I'm fine Len… I'm just confused}

{About what?} I asked

{Why didn't you take me with you? Is it because I'm not good at fighting?}

{Lily… Someone has to protect EDEN… And this mission is dangerous… I can't afford to lose you… You're my only sister.}

{I… I understand… Brother… Come back soon.}

{I will Lily… And you should eat something. Luka said…}

{I will Len. Don't worry about me.}

{Alright. Good night Lily.}

{Nighty night Len.}

I logged off Skyp* and went over to Miku who handed me a plate of black beans, bread, and some smoked ham. I ate happily alongside Miku. We went inside the tent and snuggled in the sleeping bag. Miku fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I stayed awake and thought about everyone back at EDEN.

I pondered what would happen when we got to CAGE. My biggest fear was losing Miku. I shivered at the thought of that and shook my head trying to get rid of all thoughts of losing Miku.

"Nothing bad will happen… I'll protect Miku." I reassured myself.

I lied down next to Miku and wrapped my arms around her. Unconsciously, she snuggled with me and I closed my eyes. I felt tired even if nothing big happened. Twenty minutes passed and I felt like I was going to black out soon.

"God… Please… Protect me and Miku during the mission…" I prayed quietly to myself and I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
